How did you know?
by Kaneyi Unomie
Summary: 2 close friends end up being dragged into Fullmetal alchemist by truth. why would he call them there? why do they know so much? i suck at summaries story is much better R&R/ Rated T for cursing hello its Ed we are talking about here contains 2 OC
1. here we go?

**_Authors note: Hello fellow steeples~ this is my first Fanfiction about this topic! not Fma itself but about falling into their world and such. i had to rush through this knowing nobody ould want to read about eating sleeping and etc. so i rushed it to the gate and next chapter will be in FMA MWHAHAHAHA! enjoy~ i do not own any characters besides Kaneyi. My friend owns Yoshi. DISCALMIER I DO NOT OWN FMA EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!_**

* * *

_Sunday 10:00pm_

The door bell rang loudly and the sound echoed around the house,waking a napping teenage brunette effectively.

She sat up,stretching before opening her door and jogging down the hall.  
"COMING!" she shouted,nearing the door and yanking it open.  
"Long time no see Yoshi." she teased smiling at her best friend. She was redboned with shoulder length hair,blue bangs that covered her eyebrows, with dark brown eyes.

"Yeah,same for you too Kanz."  
Yoshi smiled as Kaneyi made a what-you-just-say-face. Kaneyi was lightly tanned, she also had light brown hair and light hazel eyes with white bangs that went over her eyes, reached the middle of her eye lid while in the middle it went longer and reached the tip of her nose.

Kaneyi opened the door wider and let her friend in before shutting the door behind her.  
Yoshi set down her duffel bag and handed her a box.

"happy birthday!" she exclaimed shoving the box at her. Kaneyi took the box nearly falling from the sudden unexpected weight.

Recovering she lifted the box and set it down on the kitchen counter.  
"Open it!Openn it now" Yoshi ordered crossing her arms.  
"alright Alright,Jeez" she muttered opening the box to find bottles of Starbucks coffee.  
"YES! STARBUCKS COFFEE MY FAVEORITE!COFFE MADE OUT OF WATER IS THE BEST INVENTION IN THE WORLD!" she cried picking one up and hugging it to death.  
"your...welcome." Yoshi muttered unsure.

She began picking up the coffee and putting it in the fridge quickly before shutting the door and turning towards her.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before a song was heard.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KANEYI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Her parents sang holding a red cake with the number 14 candle.

She already knew her wish. Her and Yoshi talked this over this on the phone. They wanted to go to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. Yeah they knew it sounded stupid, But Yoshi was moving to Chicago on Wednesday and it was already Sunday.

They were desperate. They even tried trying a transmutation circle, and wishing but to no avail.

So this was the last straw. If this wish didnt work, then they lost all hope.  
She stepped near the candle,crossing her fingers and blew.

_11:00pm_

When they finished the cake her and Yoshi retreated to her room which was covered in pictures of Fullmetal alchemist, naruto, fairy tail, and d gray man.

"do you think its gonna work?" Kaneyi asked sitting cross-legged on the ground.  
"i hope it does." Yoshi replied starting at a poster of Ed and Al walking away from their burning house.

While they sat there they kept jumping at the tiniest things, but it's when it reached 11:40 is when things started to happen.)

"if we get transported i want powers like Natsus from fairy tail." Kaneyi grinned,lying down on her back staring at the ceiling fan.

"you know the paper towel rolls?" Yoshi asked out of nowhere.  
"Yeah?"  
"You know the card board roll that's left."  
"yeah" she had no clue where Yoshi was going with this.

"me and my mom call that the doo-doo-doo...what if that was my power?"  
Kaneyi couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAAHAH~ this is funnier then when in your dream you put quarters in your mouth!"

_11:43pm_  
"for real! I say doo-doo-doo and it shoots the person across the room."  
"i wanna eat fire!"  
"i wanna shoot stuff out of the doo-doo-doo!"

_11:45pm_

The room spun and the closet opened, revealing an enlarged eye.  
"O SHIT!" they both shouted as black hands shout out of the depths of the closet.

Yoshi grabbed Kaneyis wrist as hard as she could as the hands pulled them inside the closet.  
Both girls squeezed their eyes shut as they floated in a void of blackness.

Suddenly,they could see a bright white light from behind their lids.  
Slowly they opened there eyes, to see themselves sitting across from each other.

"Where are we?" Yoshi asked,standing up and pulling Kaneyi along with her.  
"i think were in Truths gate.." she replied looking around.  
"**yes you are right**." Came many voices.  
"What the-"  
"**since today is you birthday...**." The white figure suddenly appeared in front of them.  
"**I'll be taking you!**" it said to Kaneyi as it grabbed her arm.  
"Kanz!"  
"**Don't worry,you'll join her soon. But I'm afraid you'll have to go through a different portal. You musent see the truth.**."

With that it disappeared along with Kanz. The floor sucked her up and all she knew was that she was  
Falling...  
Falling..  
Into deep nothingness.  
Kanz on the other hand was being pulled into a gate by none other than the black hands.  
"**You will see all the information in this world, since its your birthday for free...the only reason is because you'll make the world more...amusing,Kaneyi**"  
She watched as Truths figure became nothing but a silhouette shrouded in darkness.  
She couldn't think straight. All she knew was the information being crammed into her head. She couldn't even focus on that, it was being crammed so fast she couldn't keep focus. She felt like her head would erupt.  
"Yoshi,i hope your okay..." she whispered as she was once again plunged into darkness. She closed her eyes and let it take here wherever she was going.

* * *

_**Reviews are wanted if you guys want me to continue ^^ also if there's any advice you want to give about the plot line and such Ill take it and im looking for a beta reader that specializes in Fma! so Pm me if your interested and il will be forever grateful! **_


	2. Gradual descent: Failed

_**Authors note: i thank all of you who reviewed or faved! Its makes me so uber happy. I had trouble with this chapter since i didn't know where they should..erm...land.**_  
_**I had to ask many ff buddies and of course my best friend who owns Yoshi for help.**_  
_**The place that kept popping up was lab 5 landing in the center of the philosopher stones transmutation circle. I hope I fixed the paragraphs correctly ^^**_  
_**DISCLAMIER! I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID! I ONLY OWN KANEYI AND THE PLOT LINE.**_  
_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_"Allow me to tell you a little more about myself." the armored guardian stated, holding his sword defensively._

_Edward Elric the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' nodded not lowering his automail blade._

_"48 was my number in death row. But my new employers needed the slicer skills, so they pulled me aside for their experiments. Now i serve as there guard dog."_

_The blondes face showed a mixture of emotion._

_First understanding because he was a dog of the military._

_Second was sadness because of Nina then it ended up settling on anger for obvious reasons._  
_"how did you get in death row anyways?"_

_Number 48 said nothing before laughing manically._

_"AHAHAHAHA! Belive me boy, i was a very bad person. In my previous life -or rather when i had a body of flesh and blood- i was the killer known as the 'Slicer'. Officialy, i was supposed to be executed two years ago."_

_Glowering Ed looked to the armored soul._

_He thought his opponent would be a delinquent of some sort but not a serial killer delinquent._

_Though he shouldve known._

_He hoped that Alphonse wasnt having a hard time._

_Maybe his opponent was a delinquent too._

_Huh._

_"So that means there's a seal that connects your soul to the armor right?" he sighed and placed a hand in his pocket, his firm gaze never wavering._

_" I needn't explain everything to you. I don't know much Alchemy myself..." 48 began untieing the loincloth that was around the armors head._

_Once that was out-of-the-way he tilted the head back to expose his seal._

_"Here, the blood rune is on my helm. Destroy this and you win."_

_When the loincloth was once again tied around his face, a bright light shot through the room._

_"Whats happening?!" Ed asked, wondering if the armored fiend knew what the hell was going on._

_" I just told you. I don't know much about Alchemy didn't I?" he answered dully, raising his sword at the strange light._

* * *

All she could see was darkness.

Her body felt numb all over. She went as far as thinking she was dead and not breathing until she felt the slow rise and fall of her chest.

Her knee bumped into something continually.

Which lead her to think someone was there with her.

"Where...am...I?" her words were spoken slowly since as of now she couldn't feel her mouth.

The thing next to her didn't answer just convulsed as if it was startled.

She blinked in confusion, waiting for something..no anything to happen.

She felt like days have passed since she last saw the white light.

But what was weirder than her situation was that she didn't feel tired or even hungry. And she was always...

Hungry.

Hell she couldn't even hear.

She felt lifeless.

The only thing that kept her from pulling her out of boredom was what was shoved in head.

Information about some other world that wasnt her own was spoon fed to her or rather shoved down her throat.

The only thing she could do was sift through that information and try to make sense of it.

She sat cross-legged with her head in her hands.

Pondering on how long its gonna take till she eats again.

The thing next to her thrashed wildly backhanding her face with there\its back hand.

Wincing, she turned her back to the thing, letting it hit a less sensitive area.

That is when she noticed the red light leaking in from the corner.

She turned towards it, marveling at how she can finally see something.

Using the light, she looked at the thing next to her..  
well in reality it wasnt a thing.

Yoshi looked back at her then to the light.

What she didn't notice was how the air around her began to change.

It grew tense and overwhelmed her.

What the hell is going on?

A bright white light obstructed her vision.

Then they fell.

'am i dead?'

* * *

After that thought she fell, on something, hard.

She felt the thing cringe before groaning.

"owwwwwww."

Blinking hazel eyes in a groggy fashion.

She Rubbed her eyes,looking down and saw that she was sitting directly on top of Yoshis back.

"oops! I'm so sorry!" Kaneyi apologized getting up quickly.

"Kanzz, when did you become so heavy?" she complained, standing up.

"How am i supposed to know!" Kanz retorted quite irritably.

The two teenagers failed to notice their surroundings as they were busy arguing.

"Um...'xuse me!" Ed intervened but was simply ignored.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT GRAVITY MADE ME LAND ON YOU!" Kanz snarled looking away furiously.

"OH! SO ITS GRAVITYS FAULT THEN HUH!" Yoshi barked, smiling as Kanz turned back towards her and stuck out her tongue.

"excuse me..." he tried again, his anger building up quickly and surely.

How can they fight over something as stupid and trivial as gravity?!

"YOUR HEAVIER THAN ME~" Kanz sang lifting her arms behind her.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"Yoshi challenged leaning on her left leg.

"CAUSE I KNOW STUFF!"

"I DONT WEIGH MORE THAN YOU!" Yoshi objected strongly.

"I KNOW YOU DO~!"

"DAMMIT! I said excuse me!" Ed roared failing.

The arguing pair turned towards the angry blonde.

There jaws dropped in surprise as they gaped at the blonde.

"Yoshi? Is that Ed?" Kanz whispered to her friend lowly.

"I think..." she whispered back, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"either that, or he's an amazing cosplayer." Kanz muttered staring him down.  
He his coat was long gone.

All that was left was a black tank that was presently ripped in shreds.

His leather pants were slightly worn on the knee. His elevator boots were slighty chafed, scratches lining the toe.

Her eyes wandered to his face, which was slightly dirtied by dried blood.

"Kanz! Dont do that!" Yoshi scolded hitting the back of said girls head as the Elric raised a brow.

"Owww!" she whined rubbing the spot Yoshi abused her in.

Ed sighed and resumed his fight, catching his opponent off guard.

Kanz tilted her head as Yoshi laughed,watching the battle with excited eyes.

"Kanz! Do you know what this means?"

"uh,were dead meat?"

"NO! Were in FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"

Kanz face palmed.

"Yoshi,this is the worst part of fma to be in!"  
Yoshi raised an eyebrow questionably at her friends out of charcter-ness.

"Ah, you see were in the part where Envy, Lust and Gluttony come and kill that armor man plus knock Ed unconscious because they **can't** kill him cause he's a sacrifice, correct!"

"Jeez Kanz, no need to go Izaya on me.."

"Whatever! You see how dangerous this is?! Were not sacrifices! THERE GONNA KILL US!"

Yoshi promptly stopped celebrating and went quiet.

"O..shit." she finally said.

Kanz growled.

"Dammit! Why couldn't we land somewhere where there was blue sky's sunshine rainbow unicorns!"

Yoshi frowned, her face creased with worry.

"There coming..arent they.." it was more of a statement then a question.

"you could should know the answer."

* * *

_**Authors note: i was going to continue, but i thought it would be too much for the 2nd chapter.i hope you like it~**_  
_**Reviews are loved.**_  
_**Please no flames! im already having trouble with how mustang will react with these two need to fuel his reason to burn me into a crisp.**_  
__


End file.
